


Gently

by kaycee123



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaycee123/pseuds/kaycee123
Summary: In the calm of the night you sit and think about your relationship with Jackson. How unconventionally it started, how you've grown over the years, and what your future will be. Are you able to distinguish these feelings and are you courageous enough to tell him?





	Gently

When you were younger, your mother told you that you knew that you would be in love when in total silence, everything felt right. At 15, it made no sense to you and you chalked it up to your mom being weird. But as you got older, you began to long for that feeling. As you graduated high school, moved away for college, and became an adult living in the “real” world, you searched for that moment. The moment where you knew that this person was for you. Work got more demanding, schedules became hectic, and your clients happiness became more of a priority than your own. The few dates that you went on since you’ve graduated college ranged from mommy’s boy with alarming separation issues to serial cheaters, to narcissists that couldn’t handle a partner who made more than them and spent more time in a hotel in a foreign city than at home cooking dinner. You had pretty much resigned yourself to being a travelling spinster, enjoying the light-hearted fling with someone in a neighboring office or a one night affair with someone you happened to meet in a bar while you were away on work.

And then you met Jackson. A producer at a popular music company, he was completely different from the usual consultants or financial analysts you had met in the past. You first met him at an end of the year client bash at your friends consulting firm. He was using them to enlarge his company and with their help, he created a new artist initiative for upcoming actors and writers under his label. You had run into an ex on the way out of the party and he was probably a lot more drunk than he should have been. You had ended things on bad terms and there was obviously some left over animosity because he decided to follow you to your uber, yelling out exactly how much he was angry at you for how things ended. Just as you were about to tase him and call it a night, he came and straightened him out. And by that you meant, punched him so hard his friends had to carry him to the parking garage. You were so grateful that he helped you out that you decided to buy him a burger at 24-hour spot around the corner. And he was so grateful for the food that he decided to take you back to his place, where you spent a lot of time forgetting about the whole ordeal. The morning after you left him with a thank you note and a reminder to put his hand on ice so that it didn’t hurt later. And you went on with your life. You honestly thought you would never see him again but obviously the universe had other plans.

6 months later you were in China doing an initial meeting with a client hoping to expand their fashion brand. You had read the client profile, put together a killer proposal, and gotten to the office early so you could set up for the meeting. You were all sorted and ready to go when he walked through the door. What you wanted to do in that moment was lose your shit and fall trough the floor, BUT seeing as that was physically impossible, you took a moment to collect yourself and continued as planned. You could tell that he knew that you were internally dying, but aside from an occasional smirk and chuckle he behaved. After all the questions were asked and a timeline was given for the plan implementation, everyone left and you were stuck alone with him. He tried to talk you into dinner and you successfully shut him down by reminding him that you were on contract and it was against all types of ethical laws to date a client. He decided to leave you alone with the promise that as soon as the project was over you’d allow him to take you to dinner, and you agreed. And he held you to it. 2 months later you were signing off on the final paperwork, and he was making a reservation for some fancy restaurant in downtown Beijing. Things went well and from there you decided to try to see each other casually. You guys made it work even though you both constantly travelled, and both had high demanding jobs. Skype calls and sparse text messages kept things light but you still felt connected. And when you decided to move departments and told him about transferring offices, he shyly broached the subject of you moving to Hong Kong and living with him. Though you guys had only been dating for about 5 months he promised you that if it got too much for you he would help you find somewhere else to stay and reminded you of all the times you had whined about wanting to live in China. After a lot of early morning conversations and questions to your boss, you guys made it work and by the end of the year you were living together.

And that’s what had you up at 2 in the morning. Just thinking of how unconventional your relationship was and how everything just seemed to fall into place. The loft was quiet and you could feel the faint rumble of thunder in the distance as you drank your tea. You had just come in from a red eye in Brazil but you promised Jackson that you would wait up until he finished with an emergency session at the studio. The lights were off and aside from candles you sat in total darkness. Hearing the chime of your home alarm sound, you turned around in time to see him walking in the door, head hung low and shoulders hunched from his work bag resting on his back. Shifting to face him, you smile softly and hand him your cup, allowing him to drain the rest of your tea in hopes that it eases some of his tension. Walking around the couch he drops his bag and flops beside you, resting his head on your shoulder. Some random song begins playing on the radio and as you sit in silence, feeling his body relax into you, you think of what your mom said. Taking his hand into yours, you lean into him whispering softly “I love you.”


End file.
